Percy forgets as usual
by LapolloCamper51
Summary: Percy wakes up and then remembers he forgot one of the most important days of his life... Oh percy
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys!!! This is my first percabeth fanfic so I'm kinda nervous about how this is going to turn out but really excited! Please review and constructive criticism in entirely wholefangirlheartedly appreciated.**

Percy p.o.v.

This might be the day I die, being a Demigod I probably should be saying that everyday but today is different. Today I might not die because of a monster attacking me but I'll probably die because I forgot my second anniversary. When I mean anniversary I mean date anniversary. Yes it's been two years in a row since annabeth and I started dating. I woke up with zero knowledge that today was my birthday and my second date anniversary. You see when you're a Demigod you have a million different things running in your mind and birthdays are not a big deal so I honestly did not remember that it was my birthday, until I saw the calender. And now here I am freaking out because I did nothing for our date anniversary, even after my mom reminded me twice. I hey freshed up as fast as I can and then run to breakfast desperately searching for Piper. Right now she is the only one who can help me you know being the daughter of Aphrodite and all. I spot her joking around with Leo and run upto talk to her.

"Oh my gods, Piper you've gotta help me out", I say panting.

" I have no objection to help but it's just that you got to tell me what I'm supposed to help you with", she replies obviously curious.

"today is August eighteenth and I think you can figure the rest out.", I say with a devastated look on my face.

"Oh it's your birthday and the day of the Titan war and the day you and Annabeth first kissed!"she says excitedly," wait isn't that a good thing?"

" Yes but I completely forgot and now I'm freaking out cause I have no clue what to do!" I say nearly in tears.

" Percy! You and Annabeth are like the couple of camp half blood, and that means you do not forget date anniversaries!" She says rolling her eyes.

"yeah yeah I know, can you help me out our not?!"

"Don't worry the daughter of the love goddess is on the job", she says professionally excluding the fact that she was chomping on a pbj sandwich and Leo was mimicking her.

I grin,"thanks Piper your the best!"

"I know", she replies.

"Ok pipers going to muster something up but it's obviously going to be last minute so I gotta get a gift for wise girl so that I can impress her", I Mutter to myself before rushing into my cabin. I shut the door and turn around-

 **Haha cliffhanger again!! I just love doing that though this fanfic is not that interesting and you probably aren't going to look forward to finding out what Percy sees when he turns around. Anyway how was is it? Please review and tell me if you want another chapter.**


	2. Percy forgets as usual part two

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry I could't update earlier, exams. But here's the next chapter is certainly longer than the first one so I'm pretty happy about that.**

 **You guys know I don't own pjo or hoo so there's no reason telling but still I DONT OWN PJO OR HOO.**

Percy p.o.v.

\- to find my room decorated with beautiful blue streamers green balloons and a magnificent blue cake standing on a rich brown table. I stand there for a minute admiring it before I get tackled.

"Aaaaarghh" I shout as I fall to the floor.

"Relax seaweed brain, its me" I hear annabeth's voice. I smile.

"What is all of this? I thought I was the one who promised a surprise."

" Yes you did, I remember but you didn't and I was expecting that."

" Why were you expecting that?" I ask confused.

Annabeth laughs." Because you are a seaweed brain and seaweed brains are stupid. That's why they have wise girls like me to balance for Thier stupidity."

" I'm sorry annabeth, but there were so many things on my brain that it just slipped from my brain . I feel so bad my mum reminded me but I was so stupid-"

Annabeth cut me off with a kiss. After a few minutes of talking and laughing and just spending time with each other we decided to call over the seven Nico will and Calypso for the cake cutting. All of us are and jiked around for a while when clarisse made her grand entrance.

"Oi you people forgot me!" She yelled before bursting inside.

Annabeth smiled."How can we forget you Barbie doll?"

"Im so gonna get you back for that chase!"she replied before making an announcement. " Anyway I have an announcement to make. Since it's been two whole years since THE couple of CHB a.k.a. percabeth got together I thought they probably forgot how their first kiss was or more like second one because the first one was interrupted.

It took me a while to figure out what she was going to do but after I did it was too late. Before me or annabeth could escape we both were being carried to the lake. We were laughing uncontrollably as they flung us into the lake.

Seconds later I created an air bubble around us and we kissed. I personally think it was the second best under water kiss ever.

 **Sorry guys I know it wasn't as long as I expected but it's the best I can do with exams and a dance performance coming up. Hope you liked it!! Please review your reviews mean a lot to me!**


End file.
